metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Donald Anderson
SIGINT (later known as Donald Anderson) was one of Naked Snake's support crew involved in Operation Snake Eater. Later on he became one of the founding members of The Patriots SIGINT was introduced to Snake during the beginning of Operation Snake Eater. He provided Snake with detailed information on weaponry, machinery, camouflage, and gadgetry. He, among others things, invented the binoculars Snake uses during his mission. He provides useful strategies and tactics in boss battles and other situations. His codename refers to the military term "SIGINT", or SIGnal INTelligence. ]] After successfully contacting Para-Medic during the San Hieronymo Takeover via a Red Army communications base, Para-Medic patched Snake's call into SIGINT from his command station at ARPAnet. SIGINT informed Snake that Major Zero and Snake were both being held under suspicion of treason, and that if he wasn't able to produce documentation proving his innocence, not only would he and Zero he imprisoned, but SIGINT and Para-Medic would also be court marshalled and placed under arrests as accomplices to treason. SIGINT then tells Snake that he does have some help this time around, as ARPAnet had recently sent a Green Berets squadron to the peninsula, however they had lost contact with them shortly after their arrival. Unbeknownst to SIGINT, Snake had already met and befriended the last surviving member of the Green Berets squad, Roy Campbell. SIGINT also suggested to Snake that he recruit some allies for his cause, given the low morale of some of the Red Army. Later in the mission, Snake was captured by the renegade FOX unit. He was eventually rescued by Python, Jonathan (Portable Ops), and the rest of his newly formed squad. Once rescued, Snake contacted SIGINT through the communications base once again, this time requesting that he parachute into the base and help him directly. SIGINT was more than willing to help his old friend from six years ago, and arrived in the town before being holed up by enemy forces. Snake was able to quickly rescue SIGINT, and he joined him, proving a valuable asset to his Technical squad. Together with the help of Nikolai Stephanovich Sokolov, SIGINT was able to create a Stealth Camouflage for Snake and his team to use during the mission. DARPA ]] In 1965, SIGINT joined ARPA and took part in the development of ARPAnet, the precursor to the internet which allowed The Patriots to plan their later virtual control over the world. Many years later he headed the development of Metal Gear REX as chief of DARPA, and was imprisoned during the Shadow Moses Incident whilst on a visit to the facility with ArmsTech president Kenneth Baker. He was interrogated by Revolver Ocelot when he refused to divulge his detonation code to the terrorist. However, Anderson was aware of Ocelot's true identity as a fellow Patriot and Solidus Snake's spy and was killed during the torture. Ocelot later claimed his death to be an accident. As a result, Liquid arranged for Decoy Octopus to take his place as a hostage and trick Solid Snake into revealing of an alternate method of activating REX. Snake found the decomposed corpse of the real DARPA Chief while held in captivity by Ocelot, but is not aware of the switch until Vulcan Raven revealed it to him. He appeared to had been a personal friend of Jim Houseman, who laments his death. Anderson was the only person Houseman intended to spare during the Shadow Moses incident and he also intended to steal the Metal Gear REX data from Baker and had it delivered to Houseman. Known Equipment Developed *Binoculars *Camera *EZ-Gun *Raikov Mask *Stealth Camouflage (Along with Sokolov) Trivia *A funny conversation occurs with SIGINT when Snake is wearing a box. See Metal Gear Solid 3 Conversations for a full list of comical conversations. *SIGINT appears in the Special Theatre movie "Metal Gear S...", where he replaces Naked Snake in many of the game's cutscenes, just beating Jack to the punch on storyline-driven events such as fighting Ocelot and meeting up with, and being seduced by EVA. Category:Scientist Category:Metal Gear Solid 3 Category:Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops Category:Characters